Harry and Draco Escape Malfoy Manor
by force42
Summary: Trapped in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor with none other than Draco Malfoy, Harry uses some unconventional tactics to break them both out. Rated T for mild swearing.


**Harry and Draco Escape Malfoy Manor**

**Summary:** Trapped in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor with none other than Draco Malfoy, Harry uses some unconventional tactics to break them both out.

**Warnings:** Some mild swearing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or Malfoy Manor. I'm just borrowing them, and promise to return them mostly intact.

* * *

Draco paced the length of the cell, turned, and retraced his steps. Harry watched from his position on the stone floor, his back against the rough stone wall, as Draco continued to pace.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

Draco ignored Harry and continued pacing and muttering under his breath. Harry managed to catch a word or two here and there. Most of it was quite rude.

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled.

Draco stopped pacing and glared at Harry.

"What?" he snarled.

"Stop wearing a hole in the floor. You're making me dizzy," Harry commanded.

"At least I'm doing something! Though at this rate it will take a good thousand years for my _hole in the floor_ to get us anywhere," Draco replied tersely. "Face it, Potter, we're as good as dead."

"We're not dead yet, and neither of us is seriously injured. That gives us a fighting chance," Harry replied.

"A fighting chance? What's that supposed to mean? We bust our way out of here with brute force? We're locked in a bloody dungeon. _My_ dungeon! I should know better than anyone that there's no way out of here," Draco shrieked, towering over Harry's still-seated form. "This is all your fault, you know. You convinced me to be all noble and fight the good fight. Look where's it's gotten us. I can't even apparate out of my own home!" Raw magic crackled around Draco as he worked himself into histrionics.

"Malfoy, you're a bloody genius," Harry muttered, before pushing himself up from his seated position to meet Draco eye to eye.

"My fault?" Harry yelled back at Draco. "My fault? I didn't ask for any of this! You think I like having an insane Dark Lord trying to kill me?"

"Please, Potter, don't play the pity card with me. You like being a hero and you damn well know it!" Draco yelled back.

"I HATE BEING A HERO!" Harry screamed. "I hate being famous for something I don't remember! You try spending ten years living in a cupboard because your only living relatives hate you and are afraid of you!"

"At least they didn't hand you over to a monster when they bollocksed a mission! He tortured _ME _for my father's failure!" Draco screamed back.

"Snape tormented me for SIX YEARS for what my father did to him!" Harry shouted.

"Snape never used the Cruciatus Curse on you!" Draco screeched.

Harry lunged forward and grabbed Draco, the air around the boys crackling with barely restrained magic. Harry twisted both of them on the spot as he focused on a secluded clearing in a park in Surrey where he often hid as a child. With a thundering _CRACK!_ both boys disappeared.

Harry and Draco landed in a heap in tall grass encircled by a copse of trees.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Draco shrieked.

Harry sat up and took inventory of himself. Satisfied that all of his parts had safely made the journey, Harry let out a whoop of joy.

"What are you on about Potter?" Draco looked at Harry as if he had grown a second head, forgetting their bitter argument in the shock of the change of surroundings.

Harry goofily smiled at Draco, still riding the high of his success. "It worked!"

"What worked?"

"We escaped!"

"Yes, I see that, Potter. And we'd best get moving before we are captured again. I'd assume you know where we are, so you're leading," Draco shakily got to his feet and extended a hand to Harry.

Harry accepted the hand and led Draco out of the copse of trees and through the dark park towards Number 4 Privet Drive.

They had barely made it out of the hidden clearing when Draco asked, "Would you mind explaining exactly how we escaped?"

"What happens when wizarding children become overly emotional, particularly when they are upset or afraid?" Harry asked.

Draco grumbled and said, "Accidental magic. Though I don't see how that's relevant here. We're much to old—"

"And why do we stop doing accidental magic?" Harry interrupted as he turned down the alley where he was attacked by Dementors the summer before his fifth year.

"We go to school and learn to control our magic," Draco answered.

"Exactly. And once we learn to control our magic, it only comes out in the quantities we want, need, and expect when we want, need, and expect them," Harry continued. "We couldn't apparate out of your dungeon because the wards were stopping us. The amount of magical energy used in a normal apparition couldn't overcome the magical barrier, so we bounced. We needed more power to punch through the wards."

"Bloody hell," Draco breathed as he realized what Harry had done. "You…you…you _Slytherin_ bastard!"

Harry smirked and said, "The Sorting Hat said I'd do well in Slytherin," as he wandlessly unlocked the front door to Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Why weren't you?" Draco asked as he stepped over the threshold of the unassuming muggle home and looked around.

"By the time I was Sorted, I'd been well indoctrinated into the idea that all Slytherins were evil, dark wizards. Looking back, I suspect that may have been engineered to guarantee I was Sorted into Gryffindor. I was a rather naïve eleven-year-old, completely enthralled by the wizarding world. I tended to take things at face value because I didn't know enough to question them," Harry explained as he shut the door behind Draco. "We'll be safe here. I bought the house from my relatives, warded it to the nines, and sent them on a permanent holiday to Majorca with no memory of me. No one would expect me to voluntarily come here, and I know the area. It makes a good safe house."

Draco wandered down the front hallway to a small door closed with a slide lock. He unlocked the door and pulled it open. Peering inside, he found a small folded cot shoved against the wall behind what looked to be muggle cleaning supplies. Scrawled directly onto the underside of one of the stairs in the messy block printing of a young child was "HARRY'S ROOM" in purple crayon.

"Maybe it's better you were a Gryffindor, Potter. I don't much fancy the idea of you campaigning to replace the current Dark Lord," Draco said solemnly as he closed and locked the door to the cupboard under the stairs, "You are rather scary when you want to be."

Harry shrugged. "A wise but ultimately foolish and blind man once said that it is our choices that define us. I'd like to think that I chose well, but I know that many of those choices were made for me."

"You're still a good man," Draco replied.

"There are bedrooms upstairs, canned food in the pantry, and extra toothbrushes in the bathroom. Make yourself comfortable. I'll let the Order know we're alive," Harry said, turning towards the front parlor.

Draco nodded and wandered towards the kitchen. He turned and looked at the door of the cupboard under the stairs again once Harry disappeared into the parlor. He shook his head and thanked every power in existence that Harry was too inherently _good_ to be a Dark Lord.

* * *

A/N: If you're wondering what exactly Harry did, he instigated the fight between himself and Draco after he realized that as Draco got angry, he started 'leaking' raw magic. Once both of them were sufficiently angry and there was enough raw magic around them, Harry pushed all of that raw magic into an over-powered apparition and used it to punch through the wards at Malfoy Manor.


End file.
